mirrors edge story living life on the edge
by frowblow
Summary: lots of twists and turns vary descriptive and my first ever fan fiction story hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it


**Mirror's edge**

The rush of adrenaline as I fly from rooftop to rooftop dodging and evading k-sec guards and obstacles 3 out of 5 deactivated and it looks like me shutting down their mini satellites has got me noticed by kruger's forces cause a huge hovercraft just showed up. so I ran and slid down the side of a building but before I fell off the building I grabbed onto a panel of glass that was lifted up a little bit then I realised that it was a sunroof. so I quickly slidin thru the sunroof and ended up falling inside the building i was lucky cuz i only fell like 9 feet when i get up i hear a familiar voice without thinking running on instinct alone i quikely jumped and grabed on the the big lite that was hanging from the ceiling i pulled myself up then ran and leaped from the lite and grabbed onto a vent and pulled myself up just in the nick of time cus crueger just walked threw the door as i listened i heard them talking about a new technology in the new satellites that can track runners. just by seeing a picture of thar face. one of the 2 guards standing by them must of seen me cus he yelled in a hoarse voice get to safety there was a runner spying on us! Then he pulled out a heavy duty SMG and started shooting at me i could tell he was shooting to kill that info i over herd must be pretty important so i leaped down landing on the first guard knocking him unconscious then jump kicked the seconguy into a wall then i ran for the elevator which i noticed was shut down dangit one of the guards must of activated a silent alarm so i jumped and grabed on the the elevator cables when i was about half way up i noticed the elevator was coming down so i leaped and grabbed on to some pipes on the side of the narrow elevator shaft hugging that wall/pipe for dear life as the elevator just barely skims my back. after its about 3 feet below me i let go and land on top of it and open the emergency exit then beat up the 3 guards with one swift kick then press the button that leads to the top floor and slide back up thru the emergency exit. then wait for the elevator to go all the way up and just as i planned there was a vent leading to the roof but at the end of the vent there was a spinning fan so i broke of a pipe and jammed it into the fan when i finally got to the roof there were 2 k-sec guards so i banged their heads together with one kick then i decided to go tell the ether runners about the new satellites. well i'm running and dodging obstacles i end up literally running int to some ether runners i tell them about the satellite and they say that they will tell the ether runners then meet back here in an hour but well they do that i should try deactivating some of the satellites myself i say yes to thare plan and start running to a crane i run even faster with that burst of adrenaline that i'm used to then jump and grab onto the ladder of a huge construction site crane and climb to the top once at the top i look around the city for any sign of the satellite then i remember when i was in the building with the sunroof kruger dropped a piece of paper from panic it might have been the locations of the satellites so i climb down the side of the crane then jump and land on a roof and continue on running and jumping i figure about 10 minutes has gone by the time i get to the building that krueger dropped the note at. i look in thru the sunroof as i silently leap for joy the notes still on the floor when i drop down and pick up the note my heart sinks it was only some blueprints for a new gun but when i look closer it's a gun that can track the new satellites that kruger was talking about it said that krugar is going to pick it up today at the new tech facility i jump back thru the sunroof and bring the note with me then start running to where the ether runner said to meet when i get there he's already waiting for me with 5 ether runners i tell them about the note and show them the note then we decide that will split up in groups of 3 the first group will spread out through the city and distract krueger and his forces well i and 2 other people go and try to steal the satellite tracker gun. when i and my group finally get to the building we notes it's heavily guarded so we decide to try and sneak in so we circled the building until we found a vent one of the ether runners pulled back the vent cover for me to get in then she said that they will stay on the outside to guard the vent and pull it back when i need to get out i give a small nod agreeing with their plan then disappear into the vent it's very dark but i finally find a opening that leads to a big room i carefully jump down and land on the floor then too heavily armoured guards appear coming from a red door crap i realise that there was a camera watching me i must of triggered an alarm i no there's no point trying to fight the guards that are too heavily armoured so i kick the gun from one of the guards hands the grab it in mid air and shove the guard aside and shoot the safety glass then smash threw the glass and end up in a room with a bunch of scientists. Hew start running for the door then i trip one of them and point my gun at his head tell me where the satellite tracker is i say with a threatening tone in my voice to my surprise he tells me rate amay so i throw him aside and head for the room he told me to go to then break threw the door into a heavily guarded area i sidekicked the first guard in the jaw which knocks him out then wall run and jump off landing on too ether guards i grab the first guards gun and shoot the glass thats holding the satellite tracker then grab it run half way up then jump the opposite direction and grab on to an overhanging vent one of the reinforcements must of seen me enter the vent cus he unloaded his gun on the vent i was in i guess the vent couldn't take it it collapsed end landed on him with me in it after i awkwardly crawled out of the vent i was surrounded so i kicked the broken fent towards the first set of guards whish tripped at least 5 of them then i side kicked the last one in the stomach then ran out the door and slammed my fist on the close button and continued running down the maze of hallways well evading guards and security. then i cat leape grabbing onto a pipe attached to the wall and do a second cat leap grabbing onto a vent then climbed inside

one of the runners were waiting to pull it back as i climbed out holding the satellite tracker firmly in my hand. But it was too late we were surrounded by k-sec guards one of the ether runners swiftly ran and used one of the k-sec guards face as a spring bored i pretended to toss the satellite tracker to him but instead i threw a small broken pipe which tricked the first 2 guards but didn't trick the rest of the the first 2 guards went chasing after the ether runner then all of us split i ran faster than iv ever ran before leaping and jumping from building to building then i reached a building with a distance iv never jumped before. i leap trying to grab onto the pipe that that's attached to the building but when i grab it my hand slips and i feel the horrible sensation of falling and i think to myself this is how i die after all the information iv delivered and all the k-sec guards iv escaped from this is how it ends as i look at the sky and the k-sec guards staring at me as i plummet to my death thare getting smaller and smaller i close my eyes waiting for the sudden but quik pain of death but then i hit something wham! everything hurts but its not the sudden pain of death i try to open my eyes but the last thing i see is the worried face of a citizen looking down on me i must of hit a balcony then i hear sirens and shouting and everything goes black as i slip into unconsciousness when i wake up im in a black room then the door opens and a k-sec guard comes in and grabs me igo to run but only crumple to the ground in pain i must of broke something i try to ignore the pain and fight back but he brings me back to the ground with eas and i feel that horrible pain a gen and i realise it's coming from my left leg the k-sec guard forcefully grabs me and drags me into a maze of hallways and doors i tried punching him again but then he shoots me with something and i slip back into unconsciousness when i wake up there's a really brite lite shining at my face dammit i must be in interrogation what's your name i say bullet im mean your real name smart a*s o that i rather not tell you a heavy duty k-sec guard walks up and slaps me pretty hard across the face then the ether guy walks up and asks me in an angry voice where the hell is your HQ i don't respond he slaps me where is it he sas at this point he's yelling at me its rate next to wouldn't you and like to now the heavy duty k-sec guard slaps me with his ether hand which has a metal type glove and knocks out a tooth i spit blood on him he punches me rate in the nose where is it both of them say now screaming into my ear i already told you he slaps me again then grabs me and brings me into this plane white cubicle with a nether runner you will stay in here until you tell me where your HQ is h toses me into the room i stumble and fall over pain instantly shooting up my leg you ok said the ether runner in i dry and quit voice i don't think so i mite of broken my leg i say gesturing to the spot that hurts the most how did you get here she says i almost escaped with some important information about the satellite tracker but me and my group wer cot so we split up but well i was running i didn't make a jump and fell unconscious onto a balcony then i woke up here how did you get here i said its along storey she said but gest as she was about to tell me we heard crashing and screams then the door opened it was the ether runners

What the hell happened to you one of them said i think i broke my leg i said here put this on he gave me a earpiece you ok said one of the trackers no not really i'm like 99% sure that i broke my leg crap my tracker says can you walk kind of i can hoble ok i'll lead you threw the building there will be a car waiting for you once i finally get to the front door just be forte i open it my tracker stops bullet it's surrounded you have to jump out the window it's only a 12 foot drop i no it will hurt but it's the only way gathering all my courage i step up to the window and jump crash i land on a dumpster then roll off i wish i was dead the pain is so bad the ether runner picks me up and brings me too the car once we finally make it to HQ all i do is flop down on my bed and fell asleep. THE END


End file.
